Maximum Ride: Deifying Destiny
by eadem-puella15
Summary: My version of Maximum Ride book 7: What happens when Nudge is stolen and Angel is goes to Dr. G-H? What happens when Fang starts to have feelings for another girl? What happens when Max completely loses it? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The normal girl is always obsessed with boys, hair, clothes, and school. For me it was more like; get up, put on something (doesn't necessarily have to be clean), protect the flock (yes I said "flock"), and save the world. So basically I'm trying to say I am not average, unless you call flying 25,000 ft or more in the air normal, and no I am not talking about airplanes, I am talking about _wings_. If you are still like "Wait I'm confused, why do you have wings?" then go and read the rest of the series and come back to this story. I can't keep telling everything over and over again. But anyways let me go on with my story here…

I rolled over and stretched out my wings, arms and legs. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually gotten a relaxing sleep, and guess what? That wasn't last night. It was the casual morning: Angel planning to kill off the flock, Nudge catching up on _America's Next Top Model,_ Gazzy and Iggy making explosives, Dylan acting like the most perfect person ever created, and me, crying over the only person I ever trusted, Fang.

I climbed out of bed and got ready for another oh-so-boring day. Until one little thing happened.

"We are here to take Maximum Ride," a voice boomed from the kitchen. My body was frozen with fear.

"Well sorry but you can't have her," Iggy replied back.

After that remark I heard an explosion and a fight break out in the kitchen. I regained my consciousness and raced into the room. Everything was gone, including the flock.

"Report," I yelled hoping that someone would get up and actually report. "Report!" I screamed again.

Great! First it was Fang and now the whole flock. I looked around making sure that there was nobody﹘ or thing﹘ that was still in the room that might want to attack me. My back stiffened when I heard something shake from behind the couch, it was just Gazzy and Iggy.

"Oh, my god, are you okay guys," I gasped. "Where are Angel and Nudge and Dylan?"

"Well Angel flew out with those freaks with Nudge as a captive. Oh yea and Dylan also flew out with those things." Iggy explained running his hand through his hair.

"And they left you two here, why?"

"We threw a bomb and everything exploded," Gazzy mimicked the sound of the explosion.

"This is just lovely," I murmured under my breath. "Wait what did these 'things' look like? Were they human or robots?"

"I'm blind!" Iggy blurted, as if I didn't already know that "But by the way this explosion smells they were machines."

"They looked like Flyboys but they had more human features. Also they had built in weapons on their arms. But none of them even touched Angel, she like commanded them on what to do. The traitor."

I should have known that the first time she turned on us back at the School she was a traitor, but no. I was the good person who accepted her back into our flock as the nice little innocent girl who made me happy.

"So what do we do now?" Gazzy groaned standing on all floors now.

"Can we eat, because I was in the middle of cooking but then those new and improved Flyboys busted in and took our food too," Iggy complained walking over to where the fridge, should, be.

"We'll go out to get something to eat but right now we need to look for," how I dreaded this person's name, "Fang."

Iggy's face looked annoyed and pissed. "Why do we need _him_? Do you want him so you can make kissy face with him every night in your rooms?"

"No. We need him 'cause we are totally out numbered. Its three verses probably one hundred three. At least if we have four and Total we might be able to rescue Nudge." I looked around after mentioning Total's name. "Where is total anyways?"

"I don't see him anywhere," Iggy laughed.

"I'm right here," I heard a little voice appear from behind counter, "And so is Akila."

"Sorry Total but Akila has to stay with my mom because she is eighty pounds of﹘"

Total interrupted me, "Beautiful."

"No, fat."

I heard a growl boil up in Total's stomach. He hated it when people called his new wife fat, even though she was at a perfect weight for her breed.

"Anyways I thought Fang said that he didn't want anyone, mostly you, looking for him. By the way you don't even know where the hell he is," Iggy complained. "So where are we going to go first, that cliff you guys learned how to fly like the hawks," he asked.

"Iggy you're a genius! That is the first place we'll go to." I explained. "It's a two hour fly and if we don't find him there then we're heading to California."

"Why California?" Gazzy questioned.

"To kill Dr. God once and for all," I said through my clenched teeth, "And that little girl we call Angel."

I called my mom to pick up Akila while we were gone and hopefully we'd be back.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed this version of what I think Maximum Ride book 7 will be like. Please rate and respond to this, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel and the new-and-improved Flyboys landed on the patio of Dr. Gunther-Hagen's. Nudge was duck typed and tied down so she wouldn't escape from them.

"Doctor we're back and with a prize for you," Dylan called.

Dr. G-H hurried to them, "Which one did you get, Maximum?"

"Sorry sir but we couldn't get to her. The boys, Iggy and _the Gasman_," Dylan rolled his eyes at the odd name, "had a bomb and it was about to explode in a few seconds. We grabbed the only other one in the room, Nudge. But don't worry we sent out three more Flyboys out to get them," Angel and Dylan explained.

"That's fine. As long as you have someone out there hunting those brats down everything is fine my little darling," he gave her a hug then placed her back on the floor. "Well anyways go place that avian in the lab. There is a cage created for her, so put her there. The Scientists will start testing on her in a few minutes."

"You heard the guy put her in the science lab," Angel snapped.

She trotted after them supervising to make sure Nudge didn't try to escape.

"Where am I?" Nudge screamed after realizing a Flyboy was carrying her. "Angel, help me. Help me kill them and fly out of here." She started squirming out of their tight grips. "Angel, are you one of them?"

"By them you mean the smartest science development since the School, then yes, I am one of _them."_ A little smirk appeared on her face. "Have fun in the science lab," Angel waved again as they tossed Nudge into the little crate.

"Let. Me. Out," she started kicking, biting, and punching the cage, "When Max gets out here she's gonna kill ya Angel, you little, ugly, brat!"

Angel froze like a statue and started talking to her Voice. _How could someone call _me _a brat? At least when the apocalypse comes I'll survive it, right?_

It didn't respond back.

_Am _I _going to die before the rest of them? I thought that since I joined this I would be one of the few who could even survive. Am I doing the right thing?_

_Well yes and no. You are going to be one of the few who will survive, possibly, but on the downside the flock will also. On the other hand you are doing the wrong thing because you are going against Max and the flock. I recommend you think this through without me… _

"Damn it! Stupid voice," she mumbled under her breath.

"Angel I hope you die!" Nudge yelled again from the science lab.

"Back at ya," she whispered.

* * *

Thanks for reading this again. I know my writing isn't epically awesome but come on I'm trying, ha. Well anyways, rate and respond, hey you could even recommend some things that I should change. Thanks!

And check out my other story, Eyes on Fire. My version of Twilight, but with tons of changes. Thanks, again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Day seven with no flock or Max," Fang mumbled.

He gazed up at the sky then looked back down at the ground below him. Fang was sitting in the nearest tree overlooking the place where he and Max first learned how to fly like the hawks. Everything was so peaceful and quiet. No loud annoying mimics coming from Gazzy and Iggy. No more Angel trying to plan how to take over the whole damn world. No Nudge talking about clothing and what he should wear instead of the casual black and black. No Max being beautiful and perfect.

"This sucks," he mumbled to himself.

_You didn't have to run away, _a Voice popped in his head unexpectedly, _Angel was lying about everything. She just said that to split the flock up. _

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, who the hell are you and _how _did you get into my head," Fang asked in a panic.

_Consider me as your "helper". If you have a problem I have an answer, sometimes. _

He laid there in silence. Fang always thought that Max was the only person who had a voice but to think that _he _now had one was completely odd and different, nothing was special about him, except that if he stood still long enough he would blend in with the background.

"So you don't anymore words of advice for me, like how can I go back to the flock and explain everything?"

Nothing.

"Max was right about that voice in her head. You're always annoying and never answer any of my necessary questions."

He wasn't expecting a reply and he didn't really want a reply back. Being up here was great unlike at home when nobody could leave him and Max alone for at least an hour.

"So my new _'guardian' _you got any idea on what to do or where to go?" he questioned again.

_Why not go to California and enjoy the sun since you're now free to do whatever. _

"Okay, Cali it is," he jumped off the branch and started heading for California.

* * *

As of again, thanks for reading this. Please rate and respond!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So Max you see anything," Iggy questioned standing at the very edge of the cliff, which was making me very nervous.

"No, how about you Total and Gazzy got anything?" I asked them.

"No, oh wait there he-never mind that's just a black bird," Total moaned, "Its hot here can we go somewhere and get something to eat? I'm really starving."

I rolled my eyes then took a leap off the edge of the cliff, free falling. I unfurled my wings then started flying and looking for a place to eat. The Gasman, Iggy, and Total copied me and started jumping off the cliff too.

At least an hour latter we found a place that let dogs eat in also. It was huge and anyone in there could have been in there to kill us or something. We tried to act like normal teens getting something to eat, but that didn't work.

"Hello can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

He didn't look suspicious, but I knew for sure that he was about me and Iggy's age.

"Yea, I want the one pounder cheese burger with a side of two large fries, and two large bowls of onion rings, and a large chocolate milkshake with whip-cream and I want a large coke, please," Gazzy ordered.

"I want the same as him except without the onion rings and with three large bowls of fries," said Iggy.

"I'll take the same as him," I pointed to Gazzy then looked up to the waiter and gave a casual smile.

"Do even _have_ that type of money?" he asked looking a little concerned.

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out the wad of money I had. I plopped it on the table then looked back at him, trying to be nice. "I have the money now I just want the food and everything will be just fine, please."

He rolled his eyes then walked back to the kitchen.

"So what do we do if this turns out the same way it did in New York?" Iggy whispered.

"Well, there is an emergency exit over there," I gestured to the door, "so we can run out those doors then take off flying. Anyways it's not like we aren't known to the world anymore."

About twenty minutes later the waiter brought us our food and we, no joke, chewed everything down at once. Total licked his plate down and gave a huge belch. Iggy and Gazzy were still hungry and complaining for more food and I was trying not to look like I hadn't eaten food in days, even though I missed breakfast because of our unexpected guest who ruined my day.

"Are we ready to go yet guys," I moaned. I laid my head on the table waiting for them to prepare themselves for eight hours of flying. Then my senses went off.

"Max, are ya alright?" the Gasman questioned staring at me.

I did a quick 360 of the diner and everything looked alright until I placed my eyes on an army of Flyboys entering the place.

"Emergency exit guys," I yelled and we flew out the doors.

Everyone that was in there gasping and taking pictures with their camera phones. Little kids were yelling "Look it's the bird kids" and "They look so awesome flying, I want wings!" and no you don't want wings.

Once we got outside and a little more than a mile away from the diner, we saw more, but this time they were actually flying.

"Ig, Gaz, you got a plan?" I asked them in a panic.

"Duck," Gazzy yelled over all the humming. He pulled out a bomb from his pocket. Where does he hide this stuff? I have no clue…

I grabbed Iggy's hand then dove behind a rock. Total was peeking over the rock to watch the Flyboys explode into millions of pieces. When the Gasman chucked the bomb at them nothing happened, it was as if they were now bomb prove. Only a few dropped then eventually exploded but the rest were all coming after us.

"Down there," I pointed to a forest of trees and Evergreens, "Meet up here once you know nothing is following you."

Iggy had already disappeared into the green and Total was right behind him. Gazzy was going the opposite direction of Iggy and I just dive bomb down through the trees. I went into rocket mode and I remembered I had to make faster turns and decisions or else I'd break my wings, or something else. I had already gotten the end feathers of my left wing clipped off by some of those trees and it was starting to hurt like hell.

_Quick left, _my Voice chimed in. I did what it said and five flyboys fly into a tree and exploded.

Everyone has a conscience, but for me I just had an annoying Voice. It just randomly showed up New York when we were sleeping in the subway tunnel. Oh how I hated that stupid Voice…

_Long time no hear. Well actually I'd still rather you be gone because it was very peaceful without you, _I groaned in my mind.

_Make a left again then a right. _

About ten more Flyboys crashed into a tree and exploded. Those scientists always tried to make inventions that could out-do us, but there was always something we could do better than them. Right now that was quick turns and dodging trees.

On my left I heard another explosion and I knew that was Iggy and the Gasman because right after I heard Iggy say "describe everything". I looked back and there was no more Flyboys attacking me so I flew over to Gazzy and Ig.

"Let's resurface up guys," I mentioned to them.

We flew back up to the sky and it was all clear, except for the storm cloud that was rolling in.

"Did you guys see Total?" I finally brought up.

"Nope…oh crap, Total probably is still in the forest?" Iggy moaned.

"Or the Flyboys could have took him too," Gazzy whispered.

Great. As if I already lost Fang because he had to _leave _and then Nudge got taken but now I have to help save Total. What next is someone going to steal Iggy and Gazzy then we'll all end up at the School again? I shouldn't have thought that.

_Be careful. Right now is not the time to question your future because you never know if what you're thinking might actually happen, _the Voice chimed in.

_And what is that suppose to mean? _I asked, knowing that it probably wasn't going to answer my question directly.

_You never know if that may be how your future will be…_

"What does that mean?" I blurted out not meaning to say what I was asking my Voice.

"What does what mean?" the Gasman questioned me looking a little worried.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that?"

"What was your Voice talking about now? Was it giving us some directions on where to go 'cause all I see are trees, trees, and more trees," Iggy complained.

"Nuh-uh, there's a bush over there," the Gasman intercepted.

"Okay guys let's take a break for today. The next place we see that has decent landscaping and trees we'll stop there and energize," I recommended.

We landed at least a little less than a half an hour from the California border line. Iggy started a fire and was cooking squirrel. Gazzy was figuring out what he could make that he could use as a bomb if something bad broke out.

"Dinner is ready!" Iggy called out.

"Yes, I am starving again," Gazzy ran to the fire and grabbed a roasted squirrel. "We are like cavemen now because we eat random animals and make fire the original way."

"No we didn't, we used Iggy's lighter to make the fire. We may be living like homeless kids but we still have the technology," I explained.

Then Iggy had to change the whole entire subject. "I wonder how Fang is doing," Iggy questioned.

My eyes perked up at Iggy who, of course, didn't notice me staring at him. My stomach started to turn upside down. I hated it when people just randomly started talking about Fang.

"Yea I wonder how Fang is right now…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So you brought me their…_dog?_" Dr. Gunther-Hagen questioned looking puzzled.

Total growled when they called him _dog. _He hated being called a dog, he preferred a Canine-American.

"Well, yes sir we did. But you have to understand, she can fly faster than anything or anyone and the others, Gazzy and Iggy, are extremely smart and dangerous. They are like experts on bombs and they are major pyros," one of the Flyboys mentioned.

"Max isn't that fast and she isn't nearly that strong. If you don't get her in the next forty-eight hours I will have to exterminate you, okay?" he snarled.

Angel came prancing in the room with the most evil smile planted on her face. She had just gotten back from watching them run tests on Nudge. Her eyes perked up when she saw Total in a cage on the desk.

"Oh, my gosh, Total!" she ran over and looked at him through the bars of the cage.

"Angel, pssh, more like Devil," Total growled.

"Shut up, just for saying that you are going to be the first to die!" she yelled at him.

"Sweetie, don't spoil our plans. Didn't you want to watch Maximum die first anyways?" Dr. G-H asked.

She looked back up at him and gave her little charming grin, "No, I have a new plan to destroy Max. It is the most perfect and secure plan ever…"

"Oh, do tell," Gunther-Hagen laughed along with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter 6 of the story and sorry that my spelling is horrible and grammar. It's not really long but thats mostly because I didn't have a lot of ideas on this part. Well anyways enjoy! Please rate and respond please! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Total? Oh, my gosh Total, they captured you too?" Nudge gasped when they threw him in the cage next to her. "Is Iggy, Gazzy, and Max alright?"

"Don't worry they are fine. What happen to Angel? She's now turning into one of _them_," Total snarled again.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Oh, I just hope Max gets here on time to save us because I don't want to live in a cage for the rest of my life," she cried.

Total looked at her with worried eyes, he didn't want to tell her what Dr. God was gonna do with them, but if he did they might have been able to put together a plan and get out of here. "Angel and Dr. G-H are putting a scheme together to kill us. Angel is making the plan but I didn't get to listen because they threw me in here."

Nudge started to cry non-stop. All she wanted was to live the rest of her, probably; short life with Max and the others, all she wanted was to learn to be exactly like Max so she could defend herself, all she wanted was to wear awesome fashionable clothes. And that wasn't going to happen.

"We need to stop her before we kill us, and when we do we will kill﹘ or mortally wound﹘ Angel," she growled.

"I second that plan," Total mentioned.

"Great, now we just need to figure out what we can do," she looked back at him.

"Cause mayhem like all the other times," he suggested.

"The next time they try to take us out of our cages we will start fighting them then I'll release you and we fly out of here to find Max and the others. K?"

"Perfect," Total whispered watching the man walk pass his cage, "Wait what happens if they take me first, what do I do? I don't have opposable thumbs and I don't have fighting skills. All I do is bite people's ankles."

"When they pick you up you'll just behave and do nothing, when they get _me _I'll do all the fighting, until I release you then you can attack their ankles. Got it?"

"Got it," they winked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**Sorry to those people who read this but I haven't been on in like months, stupid summer homework. Well hope everyone is enjoying their summer and I feel bad for those that have to go to school in like a week. **

**I would like to thank Dreamer-.-LYNX for giving me like alot of really awesome advice. I am trying to incorperate in my story, its not in this chapter but I should have some of your tips in the next chapter and so on...well thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Apparently children are not allowed to start fires without parental supervision. I found that out last night when a ranger was going around and checking all the fires he spotted us without adults. He called the cops to pick us up but we had shown him we weren't the normal kids, we were the ones that had wings and could fly. The good thing was that last night we made it into California and we stayed in a motel.

"Max wake up!" Gazzy knocked me off the bed.

"What?" I got up and did a 360 of the room. "Who is trying to kidnap us?"

"No one, it's just that me and Iggy were going through the laptop and we were reading Fang's blog and…" Gazzy started.

I rolled my eyes and lay back in my bed. Seriously, out of all the things they could have been looking up online they chose Fang's blog.

"…his last entry was about where he was and guess what? He's in California! Do you want me to email him and tell him to meet us here-"

"No. He left and he isn't coming back, no matter what. Right Iggy?" I included him in my statement.

"I am staying out of this," Iggy walked away back into the mini kitchen we had.

"But Max, we need his help!" Gazzy reminded me. "Oh Max, I love you so much and I want to marry you," he mimicked Fang's voice.

"Shut up Gazzy," I tried to hold in my anger.

"I love you to Fang, I wish you never left," he then did my voice.

"Shut up or I'm gonna kill you," I threatened.

I heard a giggle come from Iggy. He was laughing at how perfect Gazzy's imitation on me and Fang's voice was.

"Fine email him, I don't care," I whispered. "But he isn't going to be part of the flock again, no matter what. He left and it was his decision."

"You do know he only left because of freaky Angel said 'Fang will be the first to die', which of course is false because nobody truly knows who will die first, or at least I think nobody knows who will die first," Iggy intruded.

What Iggy said really made me think about why Fang really left. I felt so greedy and rotten for hating him since he left, but then again he left and didn't give me a proper good-bye. On top of that he also flirted with every-red head that he saw. But he was nice and took me out on the best date ever imagined, until those Flyboys came and tried to kill us.

"What should I type, should I tell him where we are so he can help us?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure," I said glumly.

"Max, do you mind if I could talk to you outside?" Iggy gestured to the door, even though he was blind.

I walked out shuffling my feet against the carpet.

"You're acting like an immature, selfish, depressed, girl. Yea, Fang left, we have to deal with it, _you _have to deal with it. Remember what your mom told you, there is a different pain then just physical but emotion, or something mushy like that," he said. "Well right now you're going through emotional pain without Fang here."

"When did you become like Dr. Phil," I laughed.

"I just want to say that me and Gaz are kinda getting pissed off with the way you've been acting and he told me to say something," Iggy, almost, met my gaze.

"Sorry, and by the way how did you know what my mom said to me. She asked me when nobody was around."

"I spied," he mumbled.

"You brat," I laughed again.

I had never known that Iggy was that deep and could really have some inspiring words. Maybe I should try to act a little more upbeat and happier to make the remaining flock happier, and to pay attention to Iggy now that I know he spied on probably half of my conversations.

We walked back inside to find another batch of Flyboys standing on our back patio we had. Gazzy was nowhere in sight but I heard ticking.

"Iggy, duck," we jumped the opposite direction right as the room exploded. Now a days we couldn't go anywhere without having to get away from one of Gazzy and Iggy's bombs.

"Gazzy where are you?" I yelled when I got back up.

"Right here," a voice appeared from behind the bathroom door.

I ran over and hugged him. "Are you okay? What did they want this time?"

"They wanted you and they said that they will find you and kill you," Gazzy said. Like I've never heard that before. "And I got a glimpse of what their lables said on their hands. It was like property of: Dr. Gunther-Hagen and Angel."

"Wow, out of everything that Angel has done, this is her all time low. Seriously she can get her name on Flyboys?" Iggy said pissed off.

"She's probably running the shots to and programming them on what to say," I replied with anger, "Hey did Fang reply back yet Gaz?"

"Nope, not yet. He's probably still sleeping," Gazzy recommended.

I heard sirens from afar approaching our motel. The last thing I wanted to do was explain to the police that Gazzy had a bomb(s) and he used it in defense against Flyboys, and that my littlest ex-flock member is planning on taking over the world. Yup, the police would really enjoy that story.

"Guys lets book this place before the cops get her and interrogate us," I suggested.

"Yea because I hate cops, they always try to get up in your business," Gazzy joked.

We all laughed and flew off to start a new day full of hell, Flyboys, and food.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fang laid on his bed watching TV and checking out his blog. Everything seemed perfect; the sun, hotel, pool, and the girls were hot for being normal.

"Breaking News," said the reporter on the TV. "A bomb explosion in Comfort Motel has occurred a little after the California state line. Nobody was hurt but the people staying in the motel are gone. The front desk clerk described them as the bird kids that are roaming the country."

That caught Fang's attention and his eyes were glued to the TV. The reporter went on talking about what they think occurred from what the people in the surrounding rooms thought. They said that there were flying robots that arrived on their patio and kept repeating "we are here to destroy Maximum Ride" and some people were making up things just to be on TV.

"Room service," a Chinese voice came from his front doorway.

"I didn't order anything, but if it's free then okay," he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Mr. Chu?" he looked puzzled.

He remembered that the last time they fought against him they revealed his true identity of being a scaly looking human that looked barely human and normal. As if life wasn't already twisted and disgusting…

"We are here to take you," he smirked.

"You're the only person here, and they say Asians are smart, pssh," Fang laughed.

A mob of Flyboys entered his room with Dylan trailing along behind them. "So _Fang, _we meet again. Where's your little girlfriend Max? Oh, right you left her to protect the flock. Good choice indeed, since you know that I am her better half." Dylan smiled then continued. "I hope you know that right now as we speak she is being shot to death by whitecoats back at the School. Just thought I'd tell you before you try to leave and save the rest of the flock."

Fang laughed in pure hysteria then looked back at Dylan's perfect face, "Dude, Max is alright. I got an email from her, Gazzy, and Iggy this morning like an hour ago. On the news they have been talking about how some sort of 'bird kids' escaped an explosion. Try to make up a better lie next time."

"Chu, you said that those type of mind trick lies work, not only in movies, but in real life," Dylan whispered.

"I'm sorry," he snarled.

"Well, what I know for sure is that you are not going to be alive anymore in a few minutes," Dylan laughed back at him.

"That's what you think," Fang whispered.

He then cartwheel kicked Dylan in the jaw and punch Mr. Chu in the gut. Then the Flyboys tried to whole Fang down, but when you lie to Fang he gets really pissed. He unfurled his wings grabbed his computer and flew out the door.

"Take that suckas," he whispered. Good thing Dylan sucked at flying or else Fang would have been toast for destroying his pretty face.

"Now time to help save the world, the flock, and Max," he yelled to the crowed down below that was sheering and yelling in excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I am sorry but we failed again," Dylan groaned. "Those stupid contraptions you put together and dumber than dirt. They had him in captive and then he cartwheel kicked them and drop kicked some then punched me and Mr. Chu in the face and gut. I say we destroy this, _things!"_

"So we can't capture the rest of the flock because you think it's the Flyboys. What else do you want me to do, make a whole other flock," Dr. Gunther-Hagen smiled at what he just said. "I have it! We'll make another set of avian bird children, except this time they will be fast, stronger, and much more talented then these failures. Do you guys know anybody that could help us, Angel?"

She smiled a very mischievous smile, "the School, ter Borcht. He tried and almost succeeded killing them, but then Ari helped out Max and the others."

"I have heard the name before. He's a mad scientist, right? And who is this Ari fellow? He just sounds like a failure," Gunther-Hagen went on.

"Ari was an Eraser, Jeb Batchdelder's son, real son, not genetically and test tube made," Angel clarified. "And also the lab already tried making another flock, same looks and better built, but they failed when Max almost killed Max II. You had to be there to know."

It was another hour of brainstorming until they came up with: make a whole entirely new flock, train the flock, then Angel and Dylan will be the leaders. Perfect and nobody could stop them.

"So Angel, darling, tell me everything about Max and the rest so I can make, bigger, better, and strong avian-human hybrids. This is going to be the best plan yet," Dr. G-H cheered.

"We are still going to use my plan to kill them all off, right?" she snapped.

"Of course, but we need as much info as we can on them," he replied back confused.

"Fang is slightly stronger, can blend in with his surroundings when he holds a stance, and has gills. Max is the fastest, has a voice in her head, and also has gills, Iggy…" she went on telling Dr. G-H everything that the flock could do.

"Thank you so much. You are wonderful and for that you know get to have your own flock," he smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

"Are these knew kids going to know how to fly, I mean I'm not going to teach them how to, right? I just want to get this over with and basically plot to rule the world, and teaching bird kids how to fly is not bark of my scheme," Angel barked.

"I could teach them," Dylan offered.

"You can barely fly yourself," Angel laughed at his response.

"It was all an act. I can fly so graceful, but not as fast as the Flock."

"Okay then you can teach the doe-doe birds how to fly and fight," she went on. "How long should this take?"

"Days, but it won't interfere with anything on our agenda," he insisted.

"While you're doing that I'll make some calls and set up an army to destroy Max and everyone else," Angel walked off with Dylan following trailing behind her like a little puppy.

"Who are you gonna call?" Dylan asked trying to start some small talk with her.

"People. People that can help…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Angel, darling, the new group of bird kids have been created," Dr. G-H called to Angel three days after they were created.

She came running in and stared at them. They were all tall, strong looking, and older looking than Angel. "Oh, my gosh, they are like perfect. Can I name them?"

Dr. Gunther-Hagen nodded and laughed at her excitement.

Angel pointed to the tall red-head that was Max's size. She had white wings, green eyes, and sharp features. "What does she do?" Angel asked inspecting the girl.

"She knows every fighting technique that her opponent will use. She has the charm to make guys fall for her, even though that really isn't a power. Oh, yes, and she can almost fly as fast as Max," he explained.

Angel stared at them for a few seconds before asking, "Do they talk? I mean I want my flock to talk so they can help and give me ideas," she pointed out.

"Yes, they are just very shy and still getting use to the new world," he said.

"I want to name her Marian," she pointed to the red head again. "You look like a Marian."

"Why can't we choose our own names?" Marian's smooth voice asked. "I want to be called Angel; it seems like such a graceful and lovely name."

"Sorry chick that name is taken by your leader, me…" Angel snapped with her hands folded over her chest. "And I will name you because when my ex-Flock named themselves and they picked out things like: the Gasman, Maximum, Fang, Nudge, and Iggy. I want basic names that are actual _names."_

She then pointed to the tall African male. He had a dark chocolate skin tone, bald head, and very muscular. He was taller than Iggy, who was 6'4.

"And what about him?" she pointed at the African kid.

"He doesn't have anything very magnificent about him, but he is stronger than the whole flock put together and can fly higher than anyone in your flock," he gestured to him. "If you don't like him we can destroy him and make another creation."

"No he's fine. Your name will be…James," she remembered that was Iggy's real name from when they met his parents. Angel kicked him to see what his reflexes would be, but he didn't budge. She looked at him and punched him in the nose with ever muscle she had in her body. "I think he's broken."

"I am not broken, you are just weak little one," he looked down and laughed at her.

Her eyes narrowed on him and she stuck her tongue out in defense to his crude comment. "I can tell you're the big mouth that says whatever."

"I guess you could say that," he smiled.

She walked up to the other girl who was about her height and had big brown eyes. "Hi," she waved. Her skin was pale and she had blond straight hair. She was the thinnest one and had brown with white freckled wings.

"She is a lot like you. She can communicate with fish, read people's minds, control them on what to do, and she has gills also. We made sure that she was your age so you could have someone that was like you," Dr. G-H smiled.

"Virginia. You look like one of the girls I knew in that school we went to Virginia. Except you have blond hair and she had light brown hair," Angel explained.

"I love the name," she smiled at Angel.

Then Angel went up to the twin boys that were standing next to each other. They both had black hair and were Asian. Their hair covered their eyes so you couldn't tell what color they were. They were both Max's height except the one was about two inches taller. "Twins, seriously?" she groaned.

"I'm sorry, but the School decided on it. If you want we'll cut one of their hair shorter and give the other fake glasses or something like that…" Dr. Gunther-Hagen explained. "Well anyways they have great navigation and track people, also they can shape shift into anything. And something that they do, which the lab had nothing to do with, is that they do everything in unison. Very strange."

"Your name will be William," she gestured to the shorter one. "And yours is Sam."

Angel turned back to Dr. Gunther-Hagen. "Do they still need to learn how to fly? If so then call Dylan in here," she ordered.

"They have gotten the basics down on flying, but Dylan will still be training them on how to fight in mid-air. But I have had another idea that is full proof. Would you like to hear it?"

Her eyes narrowed on him then she nodded. "What is it?" she groaned.

"Well Fang is all by himself and what if we sent another Flock after him, to 'help' him. We will still be sending Flyboys to attack them but this time it'll all be an act. He will be traveling with them and they will be leading him to the School, not here," he paused then looked at Angel.

"Why are they going to the School again? That is a waste of time," she yawned to show how bored she was getting.

"You know when they escape they always work together and make it out with each other's help, well if we split them up into different parts of the state or even country they will all die, it is perfect. What do you say?"

"As long as I get to kill Max and the flock the way I want to, right?" Angel asked again.

"Yes, and I have another idea, we could hook up TV's to all the places that the flock is split up at and they can all watch each other die one by one."

"Whatever," Angel rolled her eyes and walked back into the lab to check to see what the scientists were doing to Nudge and Total.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nudge sat in her cage waiting for the scientists to take her out again so she could make her grand escape and beat the crap out of Angel for being a traitor. Total was a sleep in the cage next to her. Everything was quiet at night when nobody was around and the only thing that made noise was the machine in the back. She had no clue what it was but it was huge. It was odd to hear footsteps at night and tonight Nudge knew there was something wrong.

"Total wake up," she whispered. "There is something going on in the other room. I hear voices."

"What?" Total groaned. "Wait what's going on?"

"There is a lot of talking going on in that room. If I can hear right I think it is Dr. God and Angel talking about a Flock of something like that. Can you understand what they're saying?" Nudge asked Total.

"Yea, Maybe. Angel is saying something like what does this person do, or something close to that," Total made out.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but shush. Dr. God is saying she knows every fighting technique that her opponent will use, and she flies almost as fast as Max. Can you make anything out with that? To me it sounds like gibberish."

"No. Unless, they made more of us, but that wouldn't make any since because aren't they trying to kill." Nudge looked around in the dark lab to see if there were any documents she could reach from her cage.

"This sucks. I thought Max, Iggy and Gazzy were supposed to be here awhile ago. We are never gonna get out of this place," Nudge cried.

"Shush people are coming in," Total whispered. "Act like we're sleeping."

Dylan and a crowd of tall, abnormal, kids about my age and older walked in. They put the light on and walked over to Nudge's cage. Dylan opened her door and she slid all the way to the back, trying to get away from Dylan's hand.

"Nudge, get out," he moaned once he figured out Nudge wasn't going to cooperate. He grabbed her arm and she bit him. "Ouch!" he squealed like a little girl. "You little bastard!" and he climbed in my cage and pulled me out.

"This is one of the bird kids we will be killing in a few days. Except the others are more talented and are taller than this one," he help up Nudge by her shirt.

She kicked Dylan in the side and he released his grip.

"Yea I'm smaller than the others but I can still kick your butt, pretty boy," she unlatched Total's cage.

"Wait you're not going anywhere," Angel blocked the door. "Flock attack them."

"What Flock? Just get out of here Angel and you won't get hurt," Nudge said grinding her teeth together.

The tall red-head walked up to her and had Nudge in a head lock. Her eyes were green and her skin was paler then Iggy's was.

"Let me go," Nudge yelled, and punched the red-head in the face. "Take that." Nudge then had her foot on the red-heads neck while she was on the floor. A smirk came upon her face and she grabbed her foot and threw her against the wall with so much force the wall collapsed. Blood was running down Nudge's face. Then a group of white coats ran in and had tranquilizers to knock out Nudge. The last thing she saw was Angel waving and smiling like a kid on Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The red-head was sitting at the front of Nudge's bed and the rest of the new Flock was there also. Dylan was watching her wake up. Once she sat up in her bed he continued. "Nudge, I forgot to introduce the new Flock that will be saving the world and destroying you. This girl," he pointed to the red-head, "is Marian. The twins are Sam and William. He," Dylan gestured to the African, "He is James, and this girl is Virginia."

Nudge thought about the names. They were all related to the Max and the others. Marian was where they met that physco scientist in Germany. Virginia was where they traveled at least a year ago. James was Iggy's real name when they found his parents. Sam was one of the people in the CSM and William was the headhunter in Virginia.

"Those are some 'original' names Angel," she looked over to the little blond. "You do know whatever your doing will be stopped by Max, Iggy, and Gazzy."

"I think not because we are sending the new Flock to accompany Fang. The plan is that we send them over to Fang. He falls for Marian and listens to whatever she decides. They go to the School while Max and the others will be kept here and you will be shipped to an Itex nearby. All of you will watch each other's death and then _my _Flock will be the new bird kids," Angel explained.

"I can't believe your gonna make Fang fall for another girl. You do know he is in love with Max. You read that from his mind!" Nudge yelled.

"He is attracted to red-heads. She is perfect for him, and she is charming," she pointed to "Marian".

"Fang won't fall for her, she is too fake," Nudge complained.

"Scientists, I think Nudge wants to go back to sleep," she called over a bunch of whitecoats. Since Nudge thought she was going to die anyway, she let them put her back to sleep.

* * *

**Yea, I'm sorry that this chapter is EXTREMELY short. I'll try harder to make them longer! Well thanks for reading this again!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was the next day and Dylan and Angel were directing the new Flock out to Fang.

"Okay guys," Angel announced. "We went over what will be expected of you. Marian is the oldest and so she is the leader of the group until you guys run into Fang. You cannot use my name in any conversation unless Fang starts it, but remember I am not your creator, Dr. Gunther-Hagen is…for now"

"Do I have to fall for this Fang guy, I mean Dylan is perfect and that picture you had of Fang and the flock was not very attractive. He looks too dark and goth," Marian complained.

"If you don't make Fang fall for you or else I'll kill you all," Angel snarled. "Anyways it'll be easy for you because he is attracted to red-heads, but just make sure you tell him that everything is going to happen at the School and you guys have to go there to save Nudge and Total."

"Where are we going to find this Fang, fellow," Sam and William said in unison. Even though only one had glasses, Angel still had problems figuring out who was who.

"In his blog he wrote about staying at some fancy hotel, but then he blogged about being at some desert called Sierra Nevada. I don't know but just go and be back at the School in three days," Angel shooed her Flock.

They started flying and flew low to the ground, that's why if they fall it wouldn't be a high drop. It was quiet the first hours of their flight. The twins were next to each other; Marian was ahead of everyone else; Virginia was next to Marian, but flying higher than everyone else, by about a foot or two; James was behind everyone else, struggling to keep up with the Flock.

"How much longer, this is getting boring," complained Virginia.

"I don't know! Twins, how much longer, this is so tiring," Marian yelled back to the twins.

They looked at each other like the answer was written on their faces. "Forty-five more minutes." They said in unison.

Marian was getting annoyed by how the twins were in unison with each other. It was as if they were magnets, creepy Asian magnets.

An hour later they dropped on flat land and laid down to rest. The twins where next to each other (of course), Marian was on a high ledge, Virginia was walking around aimlessly, and James was following Marian.

"So how are we going to encounter this Fang person?" James asked staring at her.

"I don't know, maybe we should start walking and then all of a sudden sneak up on him and introduce ourselves," she shrugged.

"This is stupid how that lab is using us as bait to capture those bird kids. Why can't they just do their own dirty work?" he said angrily.

"Well look at the bright side, our Flock is going to be the ones to save the world when the apocalypse comes," she mumbled, getting annoyed by his continuous questions.

He looked back at her and jumped off the cliff. He was starting to have feelings for the one that was a key part in this mission. She could charm any guy with her face and her smooth voice. Oh how he wished that he was never created.

"Okay guys let's start walking. Twins, what direction should we head?" she asked them.

They pointed right passed her and she looked over her shoulder to see if there was someone attacking them. It was no one so she guessed that they meant to go straight ahead.

They kept walking for another fifteen minutes until they saw someone sitting on a rock all by himself. He had dark hair, dark clothes, and, you guessed it, dark wings. She rolled her eyes because she thought he was crazy for wearing dark colors when it was extremely hot out.

They approached them and he looked up then got into a fighting position. His eyes narrowed on them when they got closer and closer.

"Hi, my name is Marian. Could you help us, we're lost," she smiled then waved to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fang relaxed then realized that there was something different about them. They were all tall and thin, they very much looked like avian-human hybrids, but the dark guy through him off. He was muscular and, somewhat, intimidating.

"Um, hello?" he questioned a little startled.

Since his last confrontation with people didn't go well, he had a feeling this confrontation was going to be the same.

"What do you want?" he asked again once they stood in front of him.

_Don't trust them. They were sent to trick you, _his Voice chimed in. _They were sent from Dr. Gunther-Hagen's lab and they are going to kill you. _

Fang looked back at the group of kids. The red-head kept fluttering her eye lashes at him. _Why should I not trust them? Like yea the tall one because he looks like he could rip my head off and the red-head because it looks like she needs some sort of help with her eyes. _Fang smiled from the thought he just had.

"We need help getting back to our lab that we are from," the red-head stepped forward. Even though he liked red-heads she was not attractive at all.

"Lab?" he looked back at her a little puzzled.

"Yes, we were created differently than other people; we are half bird half human. I know this is probably odd for you but we need help," she pleaded.

Fang's mouth dropped. How weird is that, finding avian-human hybrids in the middle of the desert. He looked passed her shoulder to see the people behind her. There were two Asian twins, one with glasses and the other without. Then next to them was a little girl, about Angel's age, but a little taller. She had the same eye hair color and skin tone. Yupp, the Voice was right, don't trust these people.

"Sorry but I can't help. I am on a mission to save my friends. Hopefully you find your way back," Fang gestured to the open desert.

"We could help you get to the School also, if that's where you need to go," she offered again.

"No, I need to get to this other lab, you wouldn't know who and where it is," he said now getting frustrated. He turned around and unfurled his wings. Right when he was about to take off he heard.

"Are you going to help Nudge and Total? They are at the School; I was in a cage next to her. They are planning on killing her in a few days. We were on a test run and they told us to fly for about five minutes straight then turn around. We kept flying straight and then got lost. If you want to save her you better come with us," she walked up on him and whispered it in his ear.

He turned around alarmed. "I work alone. I don't need help and I know where I am going," he said through his clenched teeth.

"We are here to help you," she pointed out.

_Don't trust her. She is leading you to your death, _the Voice reminded me. _Do not trust her at all. Angel is their leader, but she won't admit it. _

"Who is your leader?" Fang questioned.

She pointed to the giant. "James is. We decided him because he is stronger than us."

He looked back down at her then shrugged his shoulders. Fang could tell they didn't have this plan organized.

"Yea, I am the leader…" he spoke out in a husky voice.

"Uh huh, and what are all of your names?" Fang questioned again.

"My name is James, her name is," he pointed to the red-head, "Marian and the twins are Sam and William, then the little one down there is Virginia."

_Angel named them._

"What?" I yelled out loud, getting kind of annoyed by all of the people and voices. "Sorry, I'm having a discussion with myself.

"Please just come with us," her face was about an inch away from Fang's.

He backed off and looked to the side, deciding if he should go with them.

"Fine, but we are going to a hotel for the night and you guys all share a room. I get my own," Fang agreed.

A devilish smirk came across Marian's face, the twins had snickers come from them and the tall guy just stood there emotionless. What a bunch of freaks…

It had been about an hour and it was beginning to get dark out. Fang's new Flock and him settled down in a near motel. He began thinking about their names: James, Marian, Virginia, Sam and William. Not usual names a person that has just been created would pick. He went on his laptop to blog about his day when Marian walked in.

"May I speak to you for a minute?" she questioned already walking to the table he was working at.

"Why not?" he mumbled.

She sat next to Fang, leaning closer and closer to him. He turned his head so he was staring at the opposite direction. "I find you very attractive and would like it if we went out and got away from this madness," she whispered in Fang's ear.

He jumped up and started yelling, "I don't even trust you. I met you this afternoon and already you are hitting on me! Seriously, who hired you to do this act?"

She grabbed his laptop and snapped it in half. His eyes bulged out of his head. He punched her in the ribs and he heard something crack. She dropped to the floor holding her side.

"Whatever you guys are trying to attempt I will find out. Are you working for Angel and Dr. Gunther-Hagen?" Fang questioned her, holding her neck down to the floor.

"You will never know," she kicked him in the place where it really hurts and he fell. "You will never know, but I promise you that if you try to escape from my sight you won't see tomorrow," she kicked him in the ribs and then she left the room.

He laid there silently planning his escape so he wouldn't get caught. Oh how painful it was to not be able to write on his blog to alarm the people and how painful it was to not find out if the others where okay. Crap.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Yea, so here is chapter 15 of my story and hopefully everyone likes it! **_

* * *

Chapter 15

Great, now I have a group of Flyboys after me, Fang isn't answering any of the emails we've been sending to you, and now I have to hide in the basement of an old shack. Why, you ask? Because there is some new type of robot they made that is completely inflammable. Iggy and Gazzy can't bomb it to death and I can't beat the crap out of it. What next are there going to be flying monkey's that have the newest in today's guns and weapons…probably.

"How much long till their gone," Gazzy asked under his breath.

"Shush, they might hear us," I whispered back to him nervously.

There was a complete silence for a couple of minutes and then a voice that sounded like a man, a familiar voice.

"Did you find de kids vet?" he asked.

We all looked at each other.

"I vill now destroy de shickuhs bahrs," Gazzy had to say.

Iggy and I broke out laughing and then there was a thud on the door. We all looked at each other again. Then we started shifting to the other side, looking for an escape route.

"Guys over here," Gazzy gestured to a little tunnel that led back upstairs.

We started crawling and we held in out breaths so they couldn't hear us with their bionic hearing. Gazzy led, and then Iggy was in the middle then me. I pushed Iggy whenever he started lagging and getting slower.

"Vhere are those kids. I heard vat one vat imitates people pervectly," he complained.

Gazzy started laughing again, but not as loud so they couldn't hear us again. About after a minute we went to a complete stop.

"Gazzy keep going!" I pushed Iggy who was pushing Gazzy.

"We can't there are two paths. Which one?" he questioned turning to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a panic.

"There are two paths. Which one do we take? The one way is a sewer and the other way is another dirt tunnel like this one," he pointed out.

After we went to New York we became familiar with sewers and subway tunnels.

"The sewer," I said urgently hoping they couldn't hear us.

We were walking for ten minutes and there were no man holes that led back up to town. I was getting flustered and I really just wanted to fly…for fun.

"There's a vent in the sewer," Gazzy said, a little confused.

"Open it up and let's crawl through it. Maybe it leads us to a different place," I suggested.

The sewer vent was actually tall enough for us to walk in, then there was another stop from the front of the line. This time the vent was going up and it wasn't big enough for us to fly up.

"Do you have any plans?" Iggy looked at me.

I shrugged then looked back up the vent. This was odd, as if there was already a vent that was in a sewer, now it was going up.

"How high up is it?" I questioned.

"About ten feet up then it goes straight, I think," he responded.

"Okay Iggy heist me up," I demanded. "Then Gazzy you jump up and get on the flat part again."

Iggy stared…passed me. "You have got to be kidding me. _I _have to hold up about 156 lbs of weight on my shoulders?" he complained.

"Fine I'll be at the bottom and you can hold Gazzy up," I groaned.

I heisted Iggy up, now I know why he didn't want to be on the bottom, especially after Gazzy got on. When Gazzy got up he crawled up on the flat part then he said, "Uh oh."

"What do you mean by uh oh?" I questioned in a panic.

"We are back to crawling through the tunnel again and then there is a dead end. Do you want me to see if there is a secret passage again?" he asked anxiously.

"Yea, and if there is then come back and help us," I reminded him.

"Okay well I dug my way out and it leads us back to the original passage way," the Gasman explained.

I rolled my eyes then pushed Iggy up so he could reach the ledge. Then they helped me up.

"I don't hear any movement in the basement, but I hear movement down that other tunnel we could have chosen," Iggy whispered.

"Let's go back to the basement then," I said then led the mini-group I had.

We crawled back then sprinted for the door, where we found ter Borcht, but with no new robots around him.

"So ve met again," he laughed.

"Vell, yes ve have. Now ve vill leave and you vill be struckt vith pain," Gazzy bicycle kicked his face then ter Borcht fell holding his jaw and crying the little wimp he is.

We started running until we got outside and we started flying. It felt so nice to be flying in the open sky with nothing chasing us, well not now. We stopped at a hotel, but then found out at the front desk that we needed an adult supervisor over eighteen. Stupid hotels and their policies.

"Okay guys it seems like we are sleeping out here tonight," I mentioned. We had gotten used to sleeping in beds and not plain lands in the middle of nowhere.

"Max, I'll take first watch tonight," Iggy offered.

"Okay, and then I'll take it after you," I said, getting comfortable on the ground because there were no trees around.

That night it was uncomfortable and I only got like ten minutes worth of sleep. The rest of the time I was worried. Worried about everything that was going on.

"Max, it's your turn," Iggy pushed me.

"Yea, I know," I mumbled under my breath.

I lay back on the ground and stared at the clouded night sky. If only Fang was still here, so I could have someone to keep me company. I started having flashbacks of times when we were together. That one time when we were flying together at night to some cave and he kissed me. I remembered the one time I thought he was dying and so I kissed him and the Gasman and Nudge just stared at me in shock. I hated crying but right now I just want to blubber like a little kid who was lost.

But now he is gone and hopefully would post something on his blog about where he is...

* * *

**_Yes! I have accomplished writing a longer chapter! So anyways please rate and respond and be nice please. And I would like to say thanks to DeathAngels1996 for her awesome comment and yea, I agree, I would kick Angel's "little birdie butt" also! Well anyways thanks for reading!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Iggy and the Gasman woke up at the crack of dawn and we started looking for a new place that Dr. God could have been. We had another encounter with those new heat censored bots we met at the shack. Iggy and Gazzy blew up a van full of them, and yes there where people watching us.

"I'm guessing we're screwed. We can't find anything that relates to Dr. God," Gazzy moaned. "How about we go and check that house that he was originally at again. We could sneak through the rooms to see if he left anything behind."

I looked up at Gazzy. His plan was actually good enough to work.

"Good thinking. We just have to wait when for when they leave their house and there is nobody in there," I smiled.

"Well I vote that we should get something to eat first because it is going to be a long flight back up to his place," Iggy groaned pointing to a restaurant that was actually right across the street from us.

It was the casual breakfast. We ordered an outrageous amount of food, had chefs and waiters eye us down, ate everything, then had to make a grand exit because there was that one disruption. Flyboys.

"Why is everything trying to kill us?" asked Gazzy who was way ahead of me.

"Oh because your little sister wants to kill us all and take over the world. You know the casual Angel things," but I didn't say that. Instead my response was, "Because people just hate us."

Iggy laughed at my answer because he knew what I really wanted to say, but Gazzy would have hated me insulting his sister, even though he was getting fed up with her. Hours had past and we had finally made it to Dr. G-H's.

Gazzy was spying threw the picket fence in their side yard. People were walking by and thinking we where complete spies. We ignored them and then those people living in the house left. This was our time to sneak in there and see what was going on.

"Wow," Gazzy said stunned, "These people are rich."

The Gasman was right, they were rich. They had porcelain busts in ever hallway corner in the house. They all looked like…scientists? On the walls were diplomas for graduating, science degrees. I was starting to think this was a little odd?

I picked up one of the books on the shelf and it opened…the obvious evil scientist secret door. Anyways, it led to a lab that had cages but they were filled with nothing but water and dog food. There were photos of Japanese scientists with mutant animals and humans on the walls. I really wished right now I was blind like Iggy.

"Even though I can't see, this place is really creeping me out," Iggy complained.

Right when he said that the secret door closed. Then someone was walking into the room. We crawled under the desks and curled into a fetus position.

"Dr. Hagen called today and he wants an update on where those new bird kids are," one of the whitecoats asked.

"Don't you mean that little girl of his? She is so demanding and, yet, adorable at the same time. Well, let me go contact that leader of theirs on her planted microphone," the other whitecoat walked over the desk. I put my hand over Gazzy and Iggy's mouth to stop them from breathing.

"Hello, number three, are you there?" He said into the microphone.

"Yes I am and my name is Marian, _not _number three anymore," a gentle voice announced in an irritated voice.

"Sorry I have to go by the lab's rules. Did you reach that other kid yet, Fang or something like that…" the whitecoat rolled his eyes.

My heart starting beating faster and faster. What could that person be doing to him? I swear if she even lays a hand on him I was going to kick her but into next week. I tried not to jump from under the desk to strangle the whitecoat, and I held myself back.

"Well today we met him in the Sienna Nevada desert and now we are ate some cheap motel, he's paying. He tried to figure out ways to avoid us, but we kept bugging him until he let us go with him. Then at the motel he tried to escape but I broke his laptop and he broke one of my ribs. Instead I kicked him in a place where it really hurts. He went down in pain," she laughed, but in silence because I could tell she was trying not to let Fang catch her.

"Good job. Now did you get him to go to the School? That is all you have to do, that and for him to start falling for you so he will trust you," the guy reminded her.

Iggy patted my back when steam was literally coming out of my ears. There where computers, beakers, and cages in this room. I had already figured out ten ways on how to kill someone with each of those objects.

"Well, that part of our mission is hard. Fang won't talk to me or acknowledge me. Every time I try to do something attractive he just turns the other corner. He is stubborn, I don't know what that Max girl did to him when they were together," she mumbled a little frustrated now.

When we were together I made sure that I was the only girl on his mind dumbo.

"And the worst part is that I am a red-head. I was created just for him," she complained.

I could feel my body turning red and my grip on the bottom edges of the desk I had broke off. Right now I was on an adrenaline rush, and right now wasn't the appropriate moment.

"You have to be at the School with Fang in three of two days, or else you will be exterminated and the School will have to make new ones of you that are smarter and stronger."

"Yes sir, don't give up on me now. I know what I am going to do."

He pushed the switch on the microphone to off and walked back to the guy who was sitting at the counter where the beakers where.

"Iggy," I whispered so low he barely heard me. "Do you have a stink bomb? If so now is your chance to use it."

Gazzy and Iggy's face's lit as they pulled a bomb out of their pocket and threw at the whitecoats. They started coughing and gagging. I jumped from behind the desk and grabbed the one guy in a head lock and punched his face a few times. Iggy and the Gasman tag teamed the other man. They duct taped the whitecoats mouth, arms, and legs. The guy I had was knocked out and so we did the same to him. We then threw them in a closet and went back over to their mic.

"Which one of us wants to talk to her?" Gazzy questioned.

"I vote the Fang heart-throb should. Since I could feel you emotions when you were getting angrier and angrier," Iggy laughed.

"You could feel my emotions?" I asked in a shocked kind of way.

"Yea I guess so," Ig shrugged.

"Whatever be quiet so I can call her," I gestured for them to shut up.

I turned the microphone on and I heard that voice, not hears, mine.

_Are you sure this is a good idea Max? _the Voice asked me.

By now I just wanted to give that chick a piece of my mind, even if my Voice disagreed.

_Of course this is a good idea. Would it be better if I got Gazzy to mimic the whitecoats voice? _I asked knowing it was probably going to give me a riddle response that I had to figure out.

_You don't need me to answer you. You are wise enough to know what is wrong so I am leaving this to you. _

"Hello, whoever this is answer me!" she said through the mic.

"Gazzy," I whispered with my hand covering the microphone so she couldn't hear me whispering to Gazzy. "You do should do it 'cause of your imitation of people."

He walked over to where I was and cleared his throat. "Um hello, I just wanted to know if you could give me some information on your plan and what all of your abilities are again. I just got word from the Dr. Gunther-Hagen to find out more about what is going on," Gazzy sounded like one of the whitecoats we had heard before at the School.

"Ugh," she moaned. "I can fly almost as fast as Maximum Ride and I know what my opponent in battle will do before they show their action. But I am still figuring out how to use it. The twins, William and Sam, can track where anyone is and can shape shift into anything. Also they do everything in unison. James can fly higher than any of us, but he is still struggling on how to fly. Virginia can do basically the same things Angel does. Who sent you?" she finally ended with a question.

Gazzy looked back at me to see what I would say. I grabbed the microphone. "Nobody I just needed a few answers."

"Maximum Ride?" she asked confused.

"No, God," I laughed at her stupidity.

"Oh, well then I would just like to tell you that Fang has fallen for me. He Is next to me now. I'd over you to talk to him, but you seem to have a date with the lab. Tootles," she turned off her speaker and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and two, burley, security guards were behind us with backs.

My anger built up inside me and I turned around and side kicked him in the ribs. Instead my foot was in pain and I hopped around like a retard. The guy straddled me down to the floor, holding down my legs. I jabbed my thumbs in his eye balls and he started crying. Gazzy then sneaked behind him and ribbed his head off his neck. I did the same then cringed at, what was supposed to be, blood. Another one came walking blindly over to us and crying.

"Guys get away, I shoved a bomb down his throat," Iggy called then grabbed our wrists and started running.

We got to the doorway and then the devil appeared.

She was clean and had that charming, threat less look on her face. And yes, it was Angel.

"Hello Max, Iggy and the Gasman," she waved out someone else. Her little assistant came out. Dylan. His eyes instantly met mine and then he smiled and winked.

"Sorry I only date people who can fly, correctly," I mentioned to Dylan.

Angel looked up at me then at Dylan. "He can fly better then you think. This was all an act. He was supposed to be your better half, but you changed the plans. Now no one is perfect to you, not even Fang. He is just another soul that you know."

"You fly?" I busted out laughing in hysteria and his face turned red. "And little Miss Perfect I don't care who is my better half. I know who it is and it is not Dylan or any other mutant freak you create."

Dylan rolled his eyes and I thought that it was time for him to go…for good. I gracefully walked up to him and patted my eye lashes. He blushed then leaned into me and puckered his lips. I punched his nose up into his brain and his eyes rolled to white and he dropped like a fly. You didn't really think I was going to kiss him, did you?

"Why did you kill him? You are not allowed to do that. Now I have to kill you!" her eyes popped out of her head (not really) and she cracked her knuckles.

"Sorry not today," I knocked her down on the floor and started running out the door. Gazzy then fell and it was a domino effect. He fell, and then Iggy and I was on top. Mesh netting fell on top of us and we struggled to get out. Angel's minion picked up the mesh netting, that we were in, and threw us over his shoulder. Another minion swept up Dylan's dead body and threw him in the trash, literally.

Well at least I accomplished one two things today, figure out the plan that they had and killed Dylan. Right now I feel like I have achieved more than a day's worth of work.

* * *

_**YES! I finally made up a good part to kill Dylan. I hated him anyways and I don't even think JP should have put him in the book, but what ever I finally made him die! Well anyways, please if you read this story then rate it and put down a response for it. Thanks again for reading this!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Marian turned off her microphone and clipped the little thing back on her collar. She walked back to Fang's room to tell him a lie of some sort.

"Fang, you know how Virginia can read people's minds. Well she heard the whitecoats talking, from a far, and they said that they captured and killed Max," she paused once his face turned paler then pale could ever be.

"But how?" he questioned holding back his tears. Then he gained some color in his face and looked a little puzzled. "I thought you told me that you all were learning how to use your abilities still. And not even Angel could hear people's minds from that far away."

Marian started twiddling her thumbs thinking of a reply. He stared at her with confusion and disbelief.

"Well Virginia has very excellent hearing. I just forgot to tell you that because when I told you about what we could do I was just saying the necessary things," she smiled hoping that he would believe her.

His eyes were red and he looked so disappointed. His Voice wasn't around anymore to tell him if she was telling the truth or not and now to think that the girl he fell in love with was dead. Everything in his world was crashing, and fast.

"Fang are you okay," Marian asked kind of worried.

"No," Fang whispered staring blindly in space.

Marian was feeling bad for what she said and what she had to do for Angel. She leaned into Fang and pulled his head in closer to hers, and then she kissed him. Yea, she felt guilty but his girlfriend was going to be dead all she had to do was not go to the School and trick Fang. Running away was the only way that she could save Fang.

"Hey I have a new idea how about we go to somewhere far away from the School. Since you don't have anyone else to go to," she tried to be hopeful and cheery. But he looked at her and he had his hands in fists.

"No I have to kill him and make him pay to what he did to the flock and Max," he sobbed.

"But you will just die also. Wouldn't you want to live, I know Max would rather you be alive," she grabbed his fists and forced them to open so she could hold his hand. "Anyways she is in a better place now you know."

He looked back at her and thought for a second. "But I want to be where she is. I know I left but that was to protect her from dying herself. I need to be with her or do something completely horrible to whoever killed her."

"Max would have wanted you to live, and to fall for someone else once she died," Marian said the last part of the sentence really fast so he couldn't hear it.

"I have one thing to ask you Marian."

"What?" she looked at Fang with a puzzled look.

"Kill me."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Max we're screwed aren't we?" Gazzy questioned looking through his cage.

"Yup," I replied with no expression.

It seems like I was in a cage for majority of my live in the beginning and now I am going to die in a cage. Wow, this seems like déjà vu.

"Max are you going to figure out a plan because Total and I tried to make a plan but it didn't work, instead we ended up getting drugged," Nudge asked.

"Nope," I gazed into space and crawled into a fetus position.

She started to cry and turned away from me. I knew that it was destined for us to die and maybe it was supposed to be this month, or week, or day. So what was the point of trying to escape this time? At least we would all die together, without Angel and…Fang.

Fang.

Fang.

Fang.

He was all I could even think about now. I have been in this crate for at least half a day and the only thing that was going through my mind was Fang and all the times we had spent together. I looked back at my hand which had my ring he gave me for my birthday, when we were all together and happy.

"Hello Childervn. Vemember me?" ter Borcht walked into the lab.

So this past month I have seen ter Borcht, Dr. God, and Flyboys. What next is Jeb and Anne going to walk into the room and tell us some nonsense. Knowing my luck right now, probably.

"No, but whatever you are trying to sell us we don't want to buy it," I smiled then gestured him to the door. Yes it was a pathetic comeback, but he's German, or something around that line, and probably won't understand any of it.

"Vell, I can tell vat you still have vat mouth of yours, you little brvats," he growled at us.

"Yup, some things just never change, but I know you have because I know you are dying to let us out of these cages and to let us free," I acted out the words then looked back at him with my grimly looking smile.

"Max you better shut up before I decide to kill you right now. Be happy that I am giving you a week more to live," Angel barked and walked in with, you guessed it, Jeb, Anne, and Dr. Chu walking behind them.

"What is this like a, evil scientist convention because everyone that we've met before and defeated is here. Where is the Uber-Director, in the basement with Gozen," Iggy questioned laughing with the Gasman.

"No, but they are on their way and so is Marian, your second mother," Angel smirked then gave a chuckle.

I hated that lady, Marian. She made me think that she was my mother. There were slight similarities, but not enough for her to be my _mommy. _And Anne the world's worst mothering figure. She enrolled us in a private school that had a headhunter that wanted to kill us. Dr. Chu was some creepy Chinese guy that wanted to destroy us (no duh). The last time we were at Dr. God's place we found out that he was a scaly creature. Then Jeb, my biological father that first was with us in our old home and then died. The traitor. I only went with his suggestions when my mom would agree with them and encourage them.

"And about your 'evil scientist convention' comment, all of the scientists of your past get to do tests on you before I have my plan put into action. Should I explain it now or let you be surprised?" Angel asked and looked into my cage. "If I was you I'd ask so you can prepare yourself," she then whispered to me.

"I want to know how I die Angel," Gazzy mimicked Dr. G-H's voice.

She straightened her gaze at Gazzy then walked over. "You will die by a hundred bombs that will destroy you and Iggy. You guys will both be in the same bomb chamber when all of the bombs explode. Nudge will be on a machine that we will hook up to all of her major organs that will shut everything down in her body and she will die. Total will stay alive because he is my dog and I love him," then she peered back at me. "Then you Max will have needles in your blood veins and the IV bag that will be hooked up to you with poison. And you're probably wondering about Fang. He will be tricked into going to the School and will be tied to a chair. In that room he is tied in there will be flat screens that will be showing all of your deaths." She laughed her evil scientist laugh.

"If I can ask of one thing from you it would be if we could see Fang, in person, before we die. Please Angel please for three seconds be that little nice girl you were until the past vew months," I pleaded.

"Fine but it will be during the week and you all get five minutes," Angel groaned.

"Thanks Angel you are the nicest meanest little evil genius ever," I smiled and laughed.

She rolled her eyes and waved everyone out. Jeb never said a word nor did Anne. I knew they were the ones behind her plans and so was ter Borcht.

"This reeks. Why is everyone trying to attack us? Why can't we be like normal people? All of the celebrities' children live normal lives but we can't," Nudge cried.

"Yea but celebrity children are normal and don't have the ability to fly, without using wires and machines for movie sets. But maybe we were destined to die this way. I mean everyone has a time when they go and we are all going young. Karma will bit them in the butt anyway," I saved myself from substituting butt for ass.

"I think you mean Karma will bit them in the ass," Iggy corrected me and laughed with everyone.

Total was quiet the hole time and I was getting worried to bad I was the only person here that cared.

"Max I am worried too," Iggy squeezed his hand out of his cage and patted my back. He really did care for me. He always did make me feel loved at times when I wasn't, especially when Fang wasn't around.

"How did you know what I was thinking and feeling?" I questioned him a little surprised.

"I. Don't. Know. It's like I can feel and see what you guys are all thinking. Do you think that it is a new skill I am developing?" he looked back hopeful.

"If it is a new skill too bad you only get to use it for a week," Gazzy mumbled while biting off his nails.

We all laughed except for Iggy. In a way he always got ripped off when it came to skills and abilities. Now that he developed a new one he only had it for about a week until he died.

"Sorry Ig," I tried to sneak my hand out of my cage, but my hand was too big.

_Just remember that Karma will bit Angel in the ass. By the way, live isn't ending yet, _the Voice popped in.

_Long time no see, or hear in this case, _I said in my head, _by the way could you please stop using riddles and please actually give me some answers?_

The Voice never replied back. This is all I needed, the Voice to be annoying me like crap before I die.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Everything that Fang loved was gone; Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, and Total.

Max.

Max.

Max.

The only thing on that went through his mind was Max.

Marian was all lovey dovey with Fang. She kissed him and the only two people he had kissed before was Lissa and Max. Well, Marian was nice and helping him, but he took too long and they died. He blamed himself for everything that had occurred. Angel lied about him being the first to die and so did that Dr. G-H.

"Fang I am sorry about what just happened," Marian said in pain. Pain from lying to someone she was actually sent out to destroy.

He never responded he just want to tear everyone that tried to attack the flocks head off. The only thing he wanted was to watch everyone die, and he wanted everyone to be in misery, like he was. But he didn't want to become an evil person; he just wanted to beat the crap out of evil people.

"I don't care if you're coming or not to the School, but I am, to make Max proud of me…wherever she is," he started sobbing at the end.

Marian nodded and went back over to everyone else. They were sitting on the curb of the road, watching what just happened.

"So are we going yet?" James questioned.

"Yes, but we are not going to follow Angel's plan, instead we are going to help him kill Dr. Gunther-Hagen and everyone else that is in on this plan," she paused then looked at their expressions. "But you guys have to help me persuade him to go far away from Dr. Gunther-Hagen. I know we were created to kill, but we can be our own flock."

Everyone's mouths dropped open. Virginia opened her mouth and was about to say something, but closed it again. James looked at Marian with sadness and anger. The twins just acted as if they had heard nothing. They sat there talking to each other.

"We were created to have certain jobs. Our destiny is to destroy the opposing Flock and be the new leaders of the world, but instead you make kissy faces at that Fang kid and make up dumb solutions," James jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders, nearly yelling at her.

"Everything that was supposed to happen never did. I overheard that Fang was supposed to be the first to die, but he didn't!" Marian exclaimed.

"You are wrong, he did die, but he was saved by Max. He had died but he was saved before it was officially too late. Do you get it now?" James's face was an inch away from hers. She looked into his eyes and saw that he had tears running down his dark skin.

"Are you okay," Marian asked softly whipping his tear away with her shirt sleeve.

"No, and I never will be," he pushed her away with such force that she fell flat on her back.

He sat back with everyone else and glared at Marian for minutes, but those minutes felt like hours. Fang was in the forest crying again and yelling. His voice made an echo from the woods. Marian searched for him and she found him on his knees. She felt horrible every minute of her short life. She hated that she was designed to kill and destroy, not love and help.

"So Fang," she sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders, "Are you still going to kill everyone that murdered the Flock and," Marian hated saying that girls name, "Max?"

He looked back at her then at the tree. "Yes. I know you're probably going to say that Angel was a part of everything too, but I don't care. I'll rip her pretty little face off her limbs if I have to," he snarled then started flying.

Marian followed him and then the rest of the flock joined. It was silent. Fang just wanted to fly and calm down, and Marian was just flying to make sure Fang didn't go to the School. If he went there he'd be screwed because they would capture him and make him watch Max's death.

"Fang," Marian said gently, "where are you expecting to go?"

"The School. I already told you I am going there. No matter what," Fang said in a soft whisper

Marian rolled her eyes. She had to think of a new lie when they reach the School so he wouldn't think she was a liar, who wanted to kill him. The worst thing is that when he sees Max again he might not be interested in her. He'll want to be all lovey dovey to Max and want to hug her and kiss her. Marian started to think about killing off Max before he got there. Perfect.

"Fang can I fly ahead of you to find a place to stop," she pleaded.

"Sure," he nodded and Marian smiled.

That night they were all sitting at the campfire Fang started. Marian was holding Fang's hand and he had his arm around her. He thought that Marian was cute and totally not an evil person. Her red hair made her stand out and the best part was that she was like him, 98% human and 2% avian.

"Okay guys time for bed. Since I am the oldest of you guys, and the most experienced, I will be the leader, for now at least. You will go by my rules and rule number one is you go to bed when I say you go to bed," Fang stood up and directed with Marian attached to his side. He wasn't very experienced at being a leader, unless you count the one time his old Flock split up. "Well anyways go to sleep as long as you stay in seeing distance. I'll be on the first night watch shift, then Marian will go after, and then James."

James's snickered then walked to one of the trees. He jumped up on one of the branches and fell asleep. The twins hid in the bushes, hiding from everyone so they could do only God knows what. Florida went next to James and they talked. About what? Well, Marian had no clue, probably about her. But everyone could be mad at her, she didn't care! Fang was something better than them. He was mysterious, demanding, and the most gorgeous human being.

Marian sat next to Fang again. He had his hands in fists. His hair covered his face, but by the looks of it he was crying. She could see tears dripping on the terrain floor he was sitting on. Being the bad guy sucks in these situations. Right now her choice was save Fang and feel the wrath of Angel or kill Fang and mourn his death everyday of her life to come…if there was any future at all.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Guilt. Hate. Sadness. Angel, in raging tears in her new room at Dr. Gunther-Hagen's. Taking over the Flock was her number one priority, but killing everyone, well, let's just say that is a different story. She wanted to lead _the _Flock. The one with Fang, Nudge, the Gasman, Iggy and…and, Max. Yes, Max. Angel didn't want to be the leader of a new stupid Flock that barely had any life knowledge. At least her old Flock was smarter, and they excepted her even after they got caught and she switched to the School's side. Now they probably wanted to rip her head off of her limbs, actually she knew Max did. Gazzy was probably thinking she hates him because she is trying to kill the Flock.

No!

Never!

"Bite me," she whispered, sitting up in her bed. She swung her legs over the end of the bench and opened her door to the hallway. She marched down to Dr. Gunther-Hagen's. She was going to kill him. She wanted to destroy him and help the Flock. Even Max. She kicked the door in and her expression was irritated.

"I am tired of trying to destroy the Flock. I, um, I," she stuttered on her words and cleared her throat. "I love them. They are my family, but you are an adult creep. I am not going to work for you anymore. Do whatever you want to but release my family first. Max, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman. I care about them, unlike you," she cried.

Tears where streaming down her face and she punched him in the gut. He was wide awake and alert now. He had a remote control next to his bed. He grabbed it and pushed a dozen buttons, seconds later body guards came rushing in. She could take them on. She was Angel. She karate kicked the one guy and he dropped like lead. She picked him up by his neck and threw him at two other men. They went flying everywhere. Dr. Gunther-Hagen grabbed her by her hair and picked her up off the ground. More tears streaming. She looked at him and grasped his neck she twisted it around and he fell to the floor also.

"Why are you against us Angel, deary?" Dr. G-H gasped for some air.

"Don't you ever call me deary! I am not your freakin' deary I am just Angel. Bug, bad Angel. Now stop your stupid plot and I won't blow this place up. How I have no clue, but I will. I am tired of working for you. I am quitting the little plot of yours, so you know what? Bite Me!" Angel yelled at the top of her lungs. She kicked him again then headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? To save your little family," a familiar voice questioned behind her. No, impossible, Max killed him…right?

"I thought you were dead. You evil demon. I hate you just die," she grabbed the table lamb and threw it at Dylan. He ducked. Instead she walked straight up to him. He had a knife in his hand he didn't take one look at her, he kept eyes on his knife.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Well go ahead because I'd rather be dead then have to deal with what I created," she screamed again. She grabbed the knife herself and stabbed him in the heart. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. She looked at the whole room. Everyone was unconscious.

"I. Killed. Everyone." She whispered and fell to her knees.

No. I can't waste time I must set everyone free. Angel started running for the door and yelled down the lab stairs, "Max! If you can hear me I'm coming to save you. I am sorry," the last word she started to cry on again.

* * *

_**So now Angel is nice. I only did that because I kind of liked Angel, but not reall, and I thought that she should have tried to save them. So as of again, please rate and respond. Thanks for reading again! Have an awesome summer, even though it is ending soon, sadly...**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Dear world I am sorry for not being perfect for you. I know I am different, but blame that scientists. They made me who I am. I bird flying freak that can do the impossible. Please let there be a way out of this mess," I whispered in my cage. It was dark and the only projected light was on one of the empty cages.

"Max, what are you saying?" Iggy woke up rubbing his sightless eyes.

I shared the huge cage with him and I probably woke him. He looked at my direction and put his arm around me.

"Not everyone lives. Everyone leaves this crazy, unexplainable world at one point. But for us that's not going to happen. We are going to win and escape with or without Angel," Iggy whispered into my ear.

I felt a connection with Iggy after Fang left. Iggy is my new right wing man and I never noticed, but had a wonderful smile. He was better than Fang ever would have been. But Fang, he was perfect, everything that I ever wanted. He was amazing and was entertaining. I love and always will love Fang. He is the one I am designed to be with.

"Fang," I gasped and buried my face in my hands.

Iggy just sat there and held me close to him. His hands were more gentle than Fang's and he was taller. But Iggy was just my friend. He was my brother in ways. He was my now closest friend/brother. And I loved him also.

"Iggy, please just think of a way out of this. I just want to go back home and live like a normal avian kid would. Please just find a way out," I leaned my head against his chest and grabbed his shirt.

I cried all night until my I heard the oddest sounds…

"Guys you hear that?" I pushed away from Iggy and lay straight against the back of the cage.

"Hear what?" Nudge asked then looked around the room. Her eyes opened wide and she looked back at me. "Is there a fight going on up there? If so I want to be part of it!" Nudge complained.

"I hear crying and people yelling. There is something odd going on up there. Maybe the scientists are killing each other. If so I wish someone is tapping it and they post it on YouTube. Now that would be awesome," Iggy laughed.

Then it was silent for a minute. Whoever won was now on their way down stairs.

"Max! If you can hear me I'm coming to save you. I am sorry."

We all looked at each other. Who could it be? Dylan? No he's dead and he doesn't have a girls voice. Angel is too evil to decide to save us. My mom? No she didn't have the voice of an eight year old. It can't be Angel I am sure of it.

"Who do you guys think it is?" Nudge questioned, now with hope in her eyes.

"I think it is like some sort of phsyco path that knows your name Max. Whoever it is, is sorry. That's what I'm guessing," Total suggested.

A shadow figure appeared and the person was short, Angel's height.

"Max I am sorry. I am sorry for everyone. I love you guys and I want to help you guys escape and live a happy life," Angel fell to her knees in front of my cage. "You might want to kill me, but go ahead. Please kill me after you guys get out of the cages. I am sorry everyone. I promise I won't ever hurt you again."

I looked at her pleading eyes and stuck my hand out of the cage. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. Part of me wanted to rip her hand from her limb and then stab her to death with something sharp. The other part wanted me to just hold her hand and cry with her. She was young and confused. Everyone if at one point is confused and wants to switch sides.

"Angel, just free us and I won't hurt you. I just want to leave and go back home," I mumbled.

She unlocked the doors and we went free running out the door.

"VICTORY!" Gazzy yelled once we were airborne.

I laughed and we went flying around California state. We were the same family again. Happy and free to do whatever we pleased. This is perfect.

It couldn't have been more than an hour when Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Total, and Nudge started falling. I swooped down to see if I could see what was wrong. They disappeared when I looked down and looked for them. Panic came across my face and I screamed in horror. Where were they?

"Nudge! Iggy! Gazzy! Angel! Total!" I yelled then something sharp hit the center of my back. Everything blacked out and I went falling.

After that I was back at the place I will know refer to as hell…

* * *

_**Yay, they escaped, haha. Well anyways same as the last time, rate and respond and thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Déjà vu," Iggy exclaimed and punched the side of the metal cage with all his strength.

We were in back in the cages. I was with Iggy, the Gasman with Angel, and Nudge with Total. I am starting to think that karma doesn't really like me much…

"So what is our plan this time?" Nudge asked this time she was angry. Her fists were clenched together and her teeth where clenched also. She looked like a murderer.

"I vote we just sleep and enjoy the last moments together," Angel cried again.

She broke my heart when she cried over and over again. I hated being emotional and what I did last night was pathetic. Crying on Iggy, seriously? I am tough, I am Maximum Ride. The Maximum Ride that can't save her family. I am a failure.

"No you are not Max! You are the best leader anyone could ask for. I am the one who should be the failure. I am a traitor that is afraid of everything," Angel mentioned.

Everyone looked at me, even deadly Nudge.

It was quiet for the next few hours. Everything fell silent and everyone was alive and acting like nothing happened.

"Okay today we are experimenting on Nudge," one of the lab dudes said. "We are not promising they aren't going to be deadly tests, so start moving."

They tried to pull Nudge out but she was kicking and screaming. She bit everyone they tried to get her out. She was invincible. Once they got her out she got into a fight with them. She knocked out two of the scientists and then an officer came in and Taser her. She fell and tried to move but the tied rope around her and duct taped her mouth. Poor Nudge.

"At least we know that if we don't see her again her last moments she went kicking and screaming," the Gasman said glumly.

Silence. Silence. And more silence.

Nudge was gone for hours, hours that felt like days.

"Oh my god there she is," Angel gasped.

Nudge looked tired and she looked weaker. She fell once she crawled into her cage. Nobody mentioned anything.

Two new scientists, more muscular looking, came walking in. They had an army of people with Tasers and guns.

"Next they want Iggy," he announced in his husky man voice.

I looked at Iggy and he had no expression. He looked paler than ever and his face was red. I hugged him before he left and watched him trudge out. He turned to me and stared at me before the doors closed.

I mouthed the words 'good-bye' and fell asleep. This time with no one shot a needle into my back, I fell asleep naturally.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fang sat with Marian, kissing her. Then they started making out she looked into his eyes and pulled back. He felt ashamed for kissing another girl, a redhead at that. She was beautiful though. Her hair was fire red and she had the most wonderful feeling skin.

"Well we should be heading out anyways to the School so I can kill everyone. I mean we are just minutes away," he smiled.

She laughed her fake laugh and started flying. Everyone else followed and Fang held hands with her the whole time. The same way he and Max did. The old days.

They got to the School and there were no guards in the guard house waiting to kill us. Fang flew on top of the roof and looked through the glass. There was nothing. This was a lie. He looked around and he was the only person left on the roof. Then he blacked out and forgot everything that happened.

* * *

Fang woke up several hours later strapped to a chair in a small claustrophobic room. There were flat screens hanging everywhere in the room. He was still croaky from when he blacked out.

Nobody was in the room but he could tell that this was not a good thing that was going to happen. Someone was going to die, preferably Fang, he thought.

"Well hello Fang," he heard a woman's voice behind him. He didn't have the ability to turn around to see who it was. "Well, you should remember me. I took care of you for a few weeks at my mansion in Virginia. You had a girlfriend named Lissa, and Max was jealous of you."

Fang tensed when he remembered Virginia. That's when Max kissed him when they were on the beach and he was bleeding and hurt bad. He wanted to cry because he knew he would probably never see Max again. But then again he should have trusted that voice in his head that told him the where evil.

"Well I guess I'll tell you what is going to happen to you. That flock you were with, well they are at Dr. Gunther-Hagen's place. A group of scientists that you have encountered in your past is testing on you fellow Flock members, the one you left," she paused then hit the remote switch and the middle TV came on. At first it was blurry and he could barely make out who that figure was.

Iggy.

"Holy crap what are you guys doing to him?" Fang demanded.

"They strapped him in a chair that is in the same type of room as you are. You get to talk to everyone before they die."

"But Marian told me that everyone was already dead. She told me that…"

"She lied. She was sent to trick you and make you watch their deaths," Anne mentioned with a smirk.

"Fang? Oh my god Fang!" Iggy yelled. "Man what took you so long? Dude Max is going to be so happy to see you. She's been an emotional wreck. Wait are you captured?" Iggy paused.

Fang didn't have anything to say. He was dumbfounded knowing that he was seeing Iggy again. Blind and all.

"Hey, um, yea I'm in this like small room and I'm stuck in a chair. It sounds like she's a mess. Is Angel still seceding to destroy us, or did she change her mind?"

"Well, she stood up against Dr. G-H and well she killed Dylan…again, and now she is in the cage next to mine. You know, same old, same old," Iggy laughed. "So are you trying to avoid talking about how much you miss Max? She does miss you man and I'm not going to tell her I talked to you. She is going to be happy, either that or totally pissed that she wants to kill you…" Iggy laughed again and then went on. "So you gut a plan to get us out of here? We can't think of anything except for when they try to kill us fly around like maniacs and kick their asses."

"Or you could maybe get Angel to mind control the scientists to not kill you guys?" Fang suggested.

They kept talking about saving themselves and made up at least ten ways to escape before their death.

"Okay Fang, your time is up with talking to Iggy, next is Nudge. God your names are stupid…" Anne complained and clicked off the TV.

"Whatever," Fang mumbled annoyed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Maximum Ride you are next," the burley scientist came out of the door. He was carrying the same clipboard in his hand that probably only had like drawings of spaceships and race cars, I thought.

"Well sorry but I'm not in the mood to get up and leave. Anyways what are your phsycopathic scientists going to do to me anyway? Take blood samples then say 'we are done with you…NEXT!'" I groaned.

Iggy turned me to face him then came really close to my face and said, "Just go, they are going to be harmless tests and you're going to see something you've been missing. Trust me." Iggy smiled then pushed me toward the scientist.

I walked down this creepy hallway that had paintings of Dr. God.

"Well I can tell he's full of himself," I whispered, but made sure it was loud enough for them to hear me.

"Shut up, freak," said the one guard who was behind me got a crowbar and swung it at my knees. I fell like dead weight and they kicked me to get up.

"Well then."

The walk felt like I was walking to my death. I was imagining a group of my past coming at me with guns, crowbars, baseball bats, Tasers, and other assault weapons. Instead it was, well, what I imagined: my pass standing in one room with needles and clipboards, not guns and weapons.

They stuck me with every needle in the stupid lab. They took a lot of blood that was starting to make me dizzy and tired. Then the biggest guard picked me up by my hair and carried me into another room. This time there was one flat screen hanging from the wall. Also there was a chair that had rope tied around it and I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"Sit down in that chair," the guy threw me down on the chair, not giving me a chance to get up and walk over.

"Man, you don't have to force me to watch TV. So what's on? Wipeout? Hell's Kitchen? Oh, I know NCIS: Miami-" and he was on the flat screen

Holy Crap.

Oh, my God.

Is This Real?

Those where the things that were going through my mind. I didn't know what to say I just gawked at the picture. This was no Wipeout or Hell's Kitchen. This was. I couldn't even say his name anymore.

"Hey, Max, you look…to tell you the truth you look terrible, but yet still beautiful," he laughed his charming laugh. Then smiled his charming smile.

My throat was dry and I couldn't speak.

"Is th-this real?" I asked.

"Yes, sadly this is real. You over there about to die, me over here about to watch you die," he looked down at the ground then it was awkward and silent.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry for what leaving? Oh don't worry I forgive you on leaving me with everyone then being tricked to coming here and dying. Oh yea, and it's okay that you never said a proper goodbye and you just walked out. All of the is okay!" the last sentence I started crying and when I looked up Fang was also.

"It's just you don't understand," he whispered. "There was pressure on me from Angel and I wanted to make sure you were safe. Yes, this is all my fault."

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry for lashing out just then, it's just I hate this whole thing. There are days I wished the lab never created me. Or if they did they would have killed me when I was younger. I'm sorry also…"

"It's okay. Well, we are going to find a way out of this. This kind of stuff has happened to us all the time. This is just another one of their 'almost' good plans. There is a way out."

"Fang, I just want to tell you I love you. I love you and I never stopped thinking about you…ever," I told him and then started crying again.

"Max, I love you, too. And I thought about you every day," Fang smiled.

Then the screen went black, just as we were having a moment. The guard threw me out of the chair and onto the ground. I was no pissed and wanted to throw him out of the window that was in the room. Well, actually I expressed my thoughts and actually did throw him out the window.

After that I flew out and went around to the front and there was a group already waiting for me. I hurried up and flew straight up and lightning speed, until I found out I was running out of oxygen. Then I went back down and landed on the roof of the building. I punched a hole and swooped down into the attic. I looked for a way down to the lab to save everyone else and escape.

Then I heard sounds coming up the stairs. "Where could that brat have went? She can't be up here because she can't punch through the roof its heavy duty. I say we just say we looked and go around town, or send that new set after them. Those Asian kids are trackers I heard."

I stayed against the wall of the poorly lit room until I heard nothing but mice crawling around here. I crept down the stairs not making a sound.

I went into the next room and found the entrance to the lab. I saw nothing but I heard people talking in the room that was next to the lab. There was an argument and I could tell it was really intense in there. I walked into the lab and there they were, my family and…and? Other kids?

"Well hello Max. You probably remember me from two nights ago. I talked to you over the speaker. I told you that I was falling for Fang. Well, guess what? I made out with him also," the girl smiled but didn't intimidate me because she was a few inches shorter.

"Uh huh, and I care why? Why would he like someone like you anyways? Your fake, a liar, and you can't even fly like I can. So bite me!" I walked straight up to her and got in her face.

She punched me but I ducked in time that she instead hit the dark guy who was standing behind me trying to grab me. Since I was kneeling on the floor I decided to take her out by swinging my leg just above her ankles. She came down and so did the African guy. I got up and unlocked the doors everyone was in.

"Everyone run!" I yelled and we went out the door and up into the gray sky morning.

"Did we just escape from the lab!" Nudge asked in excitement.

I smiled and nodded, then looked at Iggy. He mirrored my expression, happy yet confused. "So guys off to save Fang I guess?" and we all flew off in the direction of the School.

Once we arrived we made our classic grand entrance. We kicked some big guard butt then snuck in dressed as the guards.

"Let's go upstairs first and check up there," Nudge suggested.

Total was in Angel's oversized jacket wiggling around. Iggy crept behind me and the Gasman was behind him. Nudge led us up the stairs to an empty room full of cages.

"Is there anything in here?" the Gasman asked.

There was no sign of Fang so we ran around to every room looking for him. Then we hit jackpot. He was sitting in the same chair getting a lecture from…Anne. Oh how I hated Anne. She tried to take my spot as the Flocks mom. She acted all nice and perfect then turned on us.

"I know you were making a plan for them to escape, so spill kid," she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her face. "Where are they?"

"I have no clue, and I made no plan to escape. Maybe they did when they were in their cages, but I said nothing," Fang pleaded.

"Liar, tell me!" her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"Um, well we escaped because we are far too fast and smart for a regular human," Gazzy crept behind her. "Anyways we aren't dying not today, not never."

Iggy threw a stink bomb in the room and grabbed Fang. They went sprinting out as they locked the door behind them, with Anne in the room.

"Poor Anne," I moaned, "she has to stay in there with a stink bomb. Hey Ig, Gaz, how long will it take for the bomb to wear off?"

"I don't know…why?" Gazzy shrugged.

"Because I have a few questions for her," I smiled then looked at the person o loved, who was standing next to me.

After a few minutes we went back in there and dragged her to the room with all the cages. We threw her in one of them and waited for her to be conscious. And then she woke up.

"What do you kids want? Candy?" she demanded.

"No, but that does sound delightful. We want answers. All of us and if you tell anyone or try to escape we won't spear you your life. Understand?" Angel explained.

She looked at Angel then me. "Whatever."

"I want to know why you guys are trying to kill us and why is Dylan supposed to be my perfect other half. Why not Fang?" I questioned first.

"Well, destiny says that you guys are all supposed to die on this day at 7:00. And the Dylan thing is because Fang is just supposed to be one of your friends not your true love." she mumbled.

"I want to know why Angel keeps switching sides. First she's good then she's like the opposite of her name, Devil," Nudge asked.

Anne rolled her eyes. "Because the flock isn't going to be together forever, she is the first to show that you guys can separate and go against each other. Anymore pointless questions?"

"No, but I have a statement. I am changing my destiny," I whispered in her ear then kicked her in the face. "Okay guys, let us all go back home and be the family we always wore. Fang: no more running off from us." I laughed then he put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

We kissed for what felt like forever.

And looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Max, will you marry me!" Gazzy mimicked Fang's voice and Iggy, Angel, Total, and Nudge started laughing.

"As you can tell a lot hasn't," I smiled then we flew out the nearest window and headed home.

* * *

_**Well, thanks again for reading this and I'm so extremely happy that I finally finished a story, almost! Rate and Respond, please, thanks!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Three Days Later

Chapter 25- Three Days Later

Everything in my life was back to normal: living on the suspense of people trying to exterminate us. You know the usual.

I woke up to a perfect sunny morning. Birds where outside my window chirping their happy little songs, Iggy was cooking breakfast, and Fang was in still in his room and hadn't run away. Do you actually think that's how my morning was? It was more like this:

I woke up to the sound of Angel, Fang, and Iggy fighting. Nudge and Gazzy where no were to be seen and there was a lot of commotion going on.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I questioned when I entered the living room they were arguing in.

"Fang has something to tell you, and trust me you are not going to like it. Also there is a visitor outside that you would probably like to see," Iggy turned and started talking.

I looked at Fang and his face was beat red. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I really didn't want to know.

"Max I am sorry, I don't know how they found me and, just go outside to see who I'm talking about," Fang moaned.

I did as he said and went outside to the deck, and there I saw _her. _She was smiling her grim smile and her red hair blowing in the wind. I was jealous of her because she had everything Fang actually liked, including the red hair.

"Uh-huh, and what do you want? Please, if I may ask, I want you off my property. So, shoo," I gestured to the open sky.

"No not until Fang makes a decision. Is that okay with you, Max?" she questioned me then went into the house.

I had nothing to say. Fang making a decision? What did all of this mean? I watched her walk up to Fang and she started making out with him. I sprinted up to her and knocked her out with the lamb we had on the coffee table. She fell and I started punching and kicking her. The she grabbed my ankles and threw me across the room she picked up the fire poker and started heading my way until…

"Guys stop fighting," Fang intruded between us. "I guess I have to choose who I want to be with, than." Fang mumbled.

I stared at him blankly and didn't even move.

"You have to choose between me and this red head that tried to kill you, _us!" _I yelled in outrage.

"Yea he has to choose because he made out with me and he is probably more attracted to me and I couldn't stop thinking about him ever since he escaped three days ago," she turned toward me and fixed her eyes to me. "But you, you are in the way of our relationship."

I laughed then commented. "Uh-huh, so you are here for him to just reject you."

She snarled then started running after me until I put my hands out and she froze.

Like a statue.

"Well that's new," I mumbled.

"Wait what happened?" Iggy questioned anxiously.

"Dude, you froze her she's like-" Gazzy started

"It looks like she is a statue. I wonder how long she'll stay that way?" Nudge questioned.

We all looked at each other in astonishment. Gazzy then started waving his hands around at people trying to make the freeze in place…it didn't work for him. About thirty minutes later she was back to normal and moving and talking. Everyone was sitting on the couch, except or Marian, she was next to Fang who was standing up.

"So I have to choose between the both of you? This is, I'm sad to say, but hard," Fang mentioned. "Marian, you're nice and all, but it's just that you are completely evil and you tried to kill us all. You also lied to me and I really don't want to be with someone like you, so good-bye"

I looked at Fang and smiled. "See ya later Marian," I waved as she flipped me the bird.

So, I am Maximum Ride, I can do anything like change my hole destiny and I could get anything, but right now all I wanted was Fang and I was happy to know he was mine.

* * *

_**YES! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED A WHOLE STORY! Well anyways this goes out to the people who are reading this: thanks! Well as of again please rate and respond please! Thanks**_


End file.
